More than a game
I'm usually not the one to share my creepy or spoookyy experiences or whatever but I guess this one is worth telling.. you can believe this or not.. It doesn't matter. He's or whatever the heck that thing is.. is probably out there.. watching.. I was lucky to escape.. Anyways this happened because of a incident on roblox... You're probably thinking "seriously roblox lol you're weird.. nothing happens on roblox or whatever lol dood".. I was new.. I had no friends no items or hats or whatever not even a single robux... So I then decided to check the game section.. it was pretty typical, lots of boring tycoons ripping off companies then you got your averaged games like fps and some weird "life" games.. I decided to go with the simplest one. "Survive the disasters" it seemed cool. So I joined.. only to find like 5 or 4 people in the server, it was pretty boring "lol". I was so close to leaving until some weird guy started typing gibberish in chat "Mortuus est" over and over. I honestly thought it was just a guy from a different country typing to his friend or whatever. But suddenly I started realizing that this was Latin.. Don't ask how I know.. I studied.. I hopped on to google translate and typed it in... what it translated to what pretty dark for a kids game... "God is dead". I was pretty stunned since this is a kids game.. for crying out loud.. 2 of the people in the server were like "Lol this guy is weird" or "He's a noob lolol". As soon as they typed it they left.. I thought they were trollers or something so I ignored it. That left the player count to 3 "Including me, Mr. Weirdo and another player". so I kept playing. After a few rounds I got really bored since the disasters seemed to repeat in the same order.. instead of random. After I left I got a party message... which was really creepy because I had no friends at "all". The message was in Latin again.. "videre possum tibi" translated it said "I can see you" Now you might think something totally cliché would happen next.. but I'm serious the next thing that happened creeped me the crap out.. he typed my Address and Postal code.. in the chat.. I was extra scared because I live in the middle of nowhere so calling the cops would take heck long.. but I also didn't care since my parents were home with me.. I was about to go tell my parents but I heard a knock on the door. My anxiety kicked in and I was freaking out.. I ran fast as heck only to find my parents not there.. I face palmed myself realizing that my parents were out and on some "date". I was scared.. I slowly creeped to look through the peephole only to find myself face to face with some middle aged bearded man.. I thought to myself. "either he's gonna kidnap me to use as a sacrifice or I'm pretty much looking at a pedophile" I looked back and the man was gone.. only to be replaced with something that looked sorta like a Lipstick demon "search It up" I freaked out and after that I think I passed out.. I woke.. my head hurting as if I face planted on a concrete brick my arms and legs were sore and I had some weird cut on arm maybe it was a occult symbol or whatever.. my parents were there too.. asking if I was ok and "what happened" typical parent questions.. I said "nothing happened I just fell or whatever" I was afraid to tell them what actually went down because they would think I'm crazy or something.. As to this day I avoid roblox at all costs.. I'm not risking that "thing" coming and finding me again.. I also warn you to avoid this user at all costs https://www.roblox.com/users/141196848/profile/ hope you enjoyed lolol stay safe jk lolz - Decimate secret text Im not good at editing on wikia because im new lol